All's Well That Ends Wishing Well
All’s Well That Ends Wishing Well is the fourth episode of the second season The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 30, 1989 on ABC. Synopsis At the wishing well, the friends are shocked to discover that Tigger doesn’t have a birthday. The others give him a first birthday party, but when he doesn’t get everything he wants (a gigantic list of random things), he gets depressed. Pooh decides to get the moon, but ends up falling into the wishing well. Plot Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore are at the wishing well. Piglet throws in a penny wishing for a penny. Rabbit is about to make a wish, but Tigger bounces on him, and his penny falls into the well. Pooh wishes for his birthday to come 7 to 8 times a year! Tigger wonders why his wishes never come true (despite the fact he uses buttons for pennies) and asks where he can find birthdays. Eventually, he discovers he doesn’t have a birthday. Tigger’s friends feel bad for him, and before you know it, they are throwing a first birthday party for him. Tigger bounces into the Wood to start his wishing, and Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore plan a meeting to see what they have got for Tigger. Piglet has got him an inflatable duck to help him swim, but it deflates when it hits a coat hook. Rabbit has got him a Tigger suit with a anvil on the tail (to stop him bouncing). Pooh and Eeyore go to Tigger, who is still planning wishes (even wishing for the moon as a nightlight) and making a mud cake for ideas on what to get him, but cannot decide. Tigger’s birthday party comes, and Eeyore gives Tigger himself, and Pooh gives him wrapping paper! At the time of the cake, Tigger wishes for everything. But at the end, when Tigger learns there are no more presents, he is sad that he refused to get everything he wanted and walks out the house. Pooh leaves with an intent to catch the moon for Tigger, and sits on the roof of the wishing well with a fishing rod. When the moon’s reflection appears in the wishing well, Pooh ends up falling into the well and entering Wishland, a secret place in the wishing well. Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet find out that Pooh has fallen in and try to rescue him, but end up falling in themselves. The place illuminates with giant balloons, birthday hats and ribbons everywhere. They find a Tigger-striped cake with hundreds of candles. Tigger refuses to believe Wishland at first, but when Tigger’s wishes of a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich and a root beer to wash it down come true, Tigger starts wishing random things, Pooh’s gonna have the time of his life, cause Tigger’s wishing him all of the honey he’s ever dreamed of, with a great big pot to put it in, for Piglet, a gazillion bushels of acorns and a thousand carrots for Rabbit wanted. Rabbit tells Tigger that every time he makes a wish, a candle blows out, now there are only two left. Tigger wishes for a banana split, meaning there is only one left. Rabbit says that he’s got to wish them home. At first, Tigger refuses to, but he learns that staying there would eventually get boring. Tigger wishes them all home. In the morning, Tigger wakes up in his home and finds some string leading out of his home. He follows it, and finds two presents for him. They are the two things he most wanted for his birthday: a banana split and a Pogo stick! Soon, Tigger is wrecking Rabbit's garden with his Pogo stick, and Rabbit is angry! Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore Cast Trivia *This marks the second 22 minute long episode since, The Wishing Bear. *Tigger gets a banana split and Pogo stick at the end of the episode. *The entire list of Tigger's birthday wishes: **A bouncing ball **A jumping jack **A jumping Jill **A rocket ship **A couple dozen banana splits **A Pogo stick **A trampoline **A flying machine **A banana split **A Pogo stick ("Make that two Pogo sticks. One for each foot, you know.") **A hundred gathingymabobs **Eleventy-seventy crumpety tops **An elevator **An n-evator **An x, and a y, and a z-berator **The moon ("I could use one of them, too. Maybe as a nightlight.") **Banana splits **Pogo sticks **Submarines **Lima beans ("Lima beans?! Eeeyuck! How'd that get into my birthday?!") **A music box **A pair of socks **A bicycle bell **A carousel **Pints of custard and hold the mustard **Everything!! **Peanut butter and jello sandwich **Some root beer to wash it down with **A root beer for Piglet, and one for you (Rabbit) **A bouncing ball **Some sloppity-jacks **A couple o' dozen clickety-clacks **A submarine **A sea of green **Some whatchamacallits like they've never seen! **All the honey Pooh's ever dreamed of **And a great big pot to put it in **A gazillion bushels of haycorns (for Piglet) **A year's worth of carrots! No, a hundred! Okay, make it a thousand. (for Rabbit) **A baseball bat **A funny hat **Eleventy-seventy thingies like that **A lollipop **A spinning top **A marshy-mellow with legs that hop **A bear whose name is Pooh (and don't forget his honey, too) (for Piglet) **indistinct **A honey stick **A bucket of noodles **Some cookies and cream **An aquamarine **A pair of matching Lima beans ("Lima beans?! Eeyuck! How'd that get in there again? Oh, well. Rabbit will surely love it.") **A banana split **To go home Credits Produced By WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Written By MARLEY CLARK STEPHEN SUSTARSIC CARTER CROCKER KARL GEURS MARK ZASLOVE Assistant Story Editors CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie The Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Voice Direction KARL GEURS Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers DON CHRISTENSEN HOLLY FORSYTH GEORGE GOODE HANK TUCKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director DAVE BRAIN Timing Directors BRAD CASE JOAN CASE RICK LEON MITCH ROCHON MIKE SVAYKO BOB TREAT Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator RICK FINN Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER JEFFREY ARTHUR VITELLO & ASSOCIATES Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney Television Distributed By Buena Vista Television Gallery Hqdefault_(7).jpg Hqdefault_(4).jpg L 8d9b1cb8.jpg|Pooh falling into the well All's Well That Ends Wishing Well (Winnie the Pooh) tumblr_mj4cmh5Y051rutkgyo3_500.png|The wishing cake Wish Land (Winnie the Pooh).png|Wish land All's Well That Ends Wishing Well.jpg|Title Card Poohgreat02.jpg Tigger'sParty.png Poohgreat01.jpg vlcsnap-2017-08-24-22h12m30s959.png|Cheers! vlcsnap-2017-08-24-22h10m03s850.png vlcsnap-2017-08-24-22h15m00s089.png|Tigger's Gifts vlcsnap-2017-08-24-22h19m24s731.png|Tigger and Piglet VHS and DVD Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 6 All's Well That Ends Well * Tigger-ific Tales * Growing up with Winnie the Pooh: A Great Day of Discovery * The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh: A Great Day of Discovery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Tigger episode Category:William Weyser's Top 2 Favorite Winnie The Pooh Episodes